American secret
by c4tth3gr34t
Summary: America has a secret that only Canada knows...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Though I do love them.

Summary: America has a secret and it's his turn to hold the meeting for the countries. What could possibly go wrong?

C4tth3gr34t: Hi! This is my first Hetalia fic! If you are confused on something say it in a review and I will answer it! I promise! For the sake of not concentrating on the politics, all Bosses will be generic and non-distriped because the story isn't about them any way.

_Foreign language_

_**Alien language**_

**Native American**

Chapter One: Lady Luck

"America, it's our turn to hold the meeting and it's scheduled for the same week when the States have their meeting on the floor above. I trust this will not be an issue?" America's Boss watched as the young country fidgeted in his chair.

"Can we reschedule one of the meetings? Please? I promise to never complain about going to another meeting again!" America pleaded with his Boss.

"I am sorry, America but that is not a possibility….. I already tried neither party is willing to move. I know you can control the States to a certain degree." America's Boss slumped into his chair.

Seeing how tired his semi-new Boss was, America perked up. "No worry Boss! I will get the States to swear to stay away from the countries! Have no Fear, America is on the Job!"

"Thank you American. I knew I could count on you."

"No problem Boss! I will get Canada to help too!" America ran out of the room.

=^.^=

"Canadaaaaa!" America pounded on his twin brother's door until he answered it.

"Yes, America what can I do to help you?" Canada was ready for some outlandish favor from his younger brother.

"So you know that I am hosting the next meeting?"

"Yes, I know. This is why I am in your house this week."

"Right, anyway, the States are also having a meeting at the same time on the floor above us!"

"Dear God Why?" Canada shivered in fear.

"Cause they had the room reserved before we found where the next country meeting was going to be and no one is willing to do a time change. So my favor is, I can get the States to promise to stay away from the countries but I can't get the countries to stay away from that States and my Boss would really like to keep the States existence a secret from the rest of the countries. So could run help me run interference if any of the countries bump into any of the States?" America used his puppy dog eyes that Canada had not resistance against.

"Okay, but I don't know how much help I will be. No one notices me anyway." Canada looked rather defeated at that statement.

"Good Man! Just stay positive! You are the best older twin brother ever!" America swapped his brother up into a hug.

"Okay America! I get the Point! Put me down!" Canada laughed as his brother twilled them around before he set him down.

"Okay thanks Canada! Now I will I just have to talk to the States!" America went bounding off down the hall.

"So, Tony how long do you think we have before this plan fails?" Canada turned to the small gray alien standing next to where America was.

_**It will fail on the second day of the conference. I will make extra strength medication for headaches.**_

"Thank you Tony. I have a feeling we will need it."

_**You are welcomed brother of America.**_

Canada patted Tony's shoulder and returned to his room.

=^.^=

"France, I just know that America will just mess up this entire conference! Whose idea was it to let him host this thing?" England complained to his neighbor in the plane. "And why did we have to share a plane!"

"Why, mon ami, it was put up to a vote. I was visiting your house when it became time to leave for the conference. Also, did you know that there has not been a single conference hosted by America? Many countries are very curious to see what his house is like. Mon petit frère has become the topic of much gossip." France smelled the red rose in his hand as look out the window.

"What! Those picks have no bloody right to be curious about my younger brother!" England jumped up from his seat but the stewardess was quick to remind him that they were landing soon and he needed to remain in his seat, buckled.

=^.^=

"Comrade America, This is a very nice building, almost as nice as the hotel you reserved for us!" Russia giggled as America startled, for a big country he was sure quiet.

"Thanks Russia! I hope you had a good trip!"

"You are Welcomed, America. It is so warm in your country and I noticed you had sunflowers everywhere." Russia looked out the conference room window were a field of sunflowers swayed in the breeze.

"Well, they are one of my favorite flowers! ~Ring~ ~Ring~ America pulled out his cell phone and checked the I.D. he signed.

"I'm sorry Russia. I have to take this call. Talk to you in a bit." America rushed off to a private corner and answered his phone.

"Something is weird with America. Comrade Canada do you know what wrong?" Russia turned to Canada, looming over him to get the answers he was looking for out of him.

"N-Nothing is wrong with America!" Canada looked for an escape route from the scary country.

"He is a great deal quieter than normal and he has not touched a single hamburger in the past ten minutes. Do I need to use Mercy to get the answers out?" Russia giggled as he reached inside his coat.

"Get away from Canada, you unawesome freak!" Prussia yelled at Russia as he pulled Canada to safety.

"Now, Now Prussia, no need to be defensive. I will not kill him." Russia tsked the former country.

"Ha! That's rich coming from you!" Prussia growled at Russia. Canada tried to calm Prussia down but it wasn't working.

"COME ON YOU SLACKERS! It's time for the conference to start!" America shouted as he stood on the table.

End of Chapter.

Author note: If Tony likes you he will refer to you as a friend of America because America is the only country he likes. America's cheerful, friendly, kind, outgoing, and naïve nature has endeared him to Tony and he is the only reason why Tony has not destroyed the world. Also I dont know when I will be able to update because every time I try to add a chapter i get an error message. I emailed fanfiction about but nothing has changed. Please don't get to mad at me! Also, I heart reviews so feel free to leave one! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Through I do love them!

Chapter 2: when the shit hits the fan!

"Japan would you like to join us for lunch?" China asked his younger brother.

"No, maybe next time. I need some quiet." Japan walked off, unnoticed by either America or Canada, who were playing mediators for their older brothers.

Japan wondered around the American building glad to be away from the craziness of the other countries. He realized that he was in a part of the building he did not recognize. He then saw a small child, looking around even more confused than he was. She was very cute. She had darkly tanned skin and a deep brown hair in braids with flowers in the braids. She was wearing a floral sundress and sandals. She had slightly Asian features but she had the same blue eyes that America had. Japan walked up to the little girl and knelt down to her level.

"Hello, little one. Are you lost?" After Japan spoke the little girl who was wary of him, started crying and screaming for her mother.

"It's okay, little one! I am a friend! Hush, I promise not to hurt you." Japan noticed that the little girl had burn scars on her right upper arm and shoulder. If anything the little girl's cries got louder and then the sound of running feet and suddenly Japan was tackled.

"Get away from my little sister!" Yelled a female voice but the woman was pulled off Japan almost instantly.

"Comrade, attacking people for no reason is not proper. Ladies should not do this, da?" Russia held the teenage woman by under her shoulders. "Comrade Japan, are you okay? You shouldn't let your guard down, da?"

"I am fine; Russia but I do not know why she attacked me." The young woman was yelled obstinacies at both of them. The little girl's cries have gotten louder.

"Let go of her you, assholes!" A young man around the same age as the teenager in Russia's arms ran up to the group swinging a bat.

"Massachusetts and New York stop it, this instance!" A young woman dressed as a hunter ran from a room down the hall. "Russia put my sister down! Oh Hawaii, it's okay! I have got you." She plucked the little girl from the ground and started calming her down.

"B-But Maine! He made Hawaii cry!" The teenage woman had short black hair with lightly tanned skin and green eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans tucked into heeled boots and a semi-see through pink tee-shirt with a black tank top on. She had earrings, necklaces, and other jewelry on. In her arms she held a small green doll.

"I know but instead of attacking him, comforting Hawaii should have more important. Mass, what were you thinking trying to attack Russia?" Maine rounded on Massachusetts had the brains to look sheepish. He was the same age as New York, but he had dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. His eyes were dark brown. He was wearing slightly baggy jeans and he had a white button up underneath tan suit vest. He had a brown leather pageboy hat on. There was a bright green shamrock tattoo on his lower arm.

"I am the only one allowed to beat up, New York! Just remember I had to watch my team beat New York's!" Massachusetts ran off laughing as New York screamed after him, waving her doll around as she ran.

"Well, that was topical. I am truly sorry about those to idiots. I do hope you are both okay." Maine turned her gaze on to the two silent countries. Maine was slightly older than New York. She had light blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She had bright blue eyes and very fair skin. She was wearing a proper hunting outfit including a rather ridicules amount of weaponry.

"Comrade Maine, we are quite okay. Is the little one okay?" Russia smiled at the two girls.

"She is fine. Thank you for asking. Japan, I am sorry if she upset you? She has yet to get over her fear of you after that day." Maine smiled at Japan. He was taken aback because it reminded him of America's real smile.

"I am fine as well."

"Good, Now I have already told my father about you two meeting us and he asked you two to remain with me until he gets here which shouldn't be long. Come follow me I was just making some tea and cookies." Maine walked down to the room she had run out of a few minutes before and the two countries followed her curious about who her father was.

=^.^=

"Canada! This is very bad!" America suddenly wailed throwing himself at his brother.

"A-America, what's wrong!" Canada had a sinking feeling.

"The cat is out of the bag! I will be right back my babies need me!" America ran out of the room with Canada on his heels, still asking what had happened. The other countries looked at each other and were quick to follow the twins.

"I hope they are okay." Philippines as at the head of the group chasing the North American twins.

"Do you know who he was talking about?" England wanted to know what was going on.

"I am sorry but it's not my place to say!" Philippines sped up to get away from the stronger countries.

They saw America throw open the doors to a room they had never seen before.

"Hawaii, it's okay! Your hero is here!" America rushed into the room, followed by Canada. The other countries crowded around the large door way. Inside there was Russia and Japan. America had a tiny girl in his arms twirling her around getting her to laugh and Canada was talking to a girl that appeared to be a few years younger than him.

"America, who are these girls? Why did you call one of them Hawaii?" England was quick to voice everyone's questions.

"Oui, mon petit frère, who are there lovely ladies?" France was always taken by a pretty face.

"Hmm?" America turned to look at the other countries. "Oh, hey guys! These are two of my States! This little ocean flower is Hawaii and that is her bigger sister, Maine! Maine, Hawaii these are the other countries!"

"Wait do you mean that your states are like us?" China was taken aback by this information. Most of the other countries were speechless but the Philippines walked up to Maine, head bowed in shame.

"Hello, Maine. It's been awhile. I've been really busy being a country so that's why I haven't visited before today!"

"We know! No worries! Through Penn have sown like five flags for you. She wants to be the first to give you a flag once you decide on the design. We are so proud of you!" Maine hugged Philippines as the young country started to cry.

"Yep! Once I became my own country they started appearing whenever I got a new state! They are my children!" America looked rather proud. "I suppose that I should introduce you to the rest of them, now ya'll know the big secret."

"And why did you keep this a secret, mon petit frère?" France was wide-eyed.

"Well, at first it was cause they were all so young but even then I just never thought to tell anyone and you guys never asked. Then my bosses thought it would better not you guys not to know about them." France had entered a staring contest with Hawaii until she pulled on his hair. She giggled at his cry of pain and then pranced to Maine to be picked up.

"And why could we not know about them?" China watched as France yelled at England for laughing.

"Cause we all hate almost all of you." The door on the other side of the room opened and in walked New York, followed by a slightly tanner, shorter version of her.

"New York and New Jersey, do you have to be so blunt?" America whined at them.

"So they don't get any idea about trying to take us away from you, not that you would let that happen." New Jersey made a grab for the green doll in New York's arms but she missed and New York tripped her.

"No worries, if anyone ever tried to take any of us any from America then we would just nuke them." A teenager all most of tall as America walk into the room; he looked like Spain except for he had America's blonde hair. He was dressed as a cowboy with guns, whip, and rope. He tipped his hat at the shocked countries and help New Jersey up. A little boy peeped out from behind him.

"Texas, good to see you! Alaska! Come give me a hug!" The little boy who was still quite tall for his age rushed out and threw himself into America's open arms. He looked like a mini-Russia but he had the American family blue eyes and Americas cowlick. He held a stuffed moose in his arms. He hid his face in America's Shoulder.

"Come on little guy say, hi to every one!" Alaska looked up from America's shoulder. He locked eyes with Russia.

"Hello, Comrades." He even had a slight Russian accent. Russia, who had started grinning when he found out about the states, blinked and then his smile grew even more.

"Hey! Wipe that creepy grin off of your face!" A tiny woman, glared at Russia from the open door.

"Rhode Island, still haven't hit that growth spurt yet?" Massachusetts love to tease Rhode Island about her height, being the smallest state and all.

"Shut it Mass!" Rhode Island looked ready to jump Massachusetts but Canada intervened. America was distracted by Alaska.

"Right, Thanks Canada! So everyone who wants to meet the rest of my States follow me through those doors." America, with the States in front of him walked through the doors. The rest of the worlds countries were quick to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Axis power Hetalia characters or places. The states are mine unless I gift them to loyal reviewers.

C4tth3gr34t: Okay, since there are 50 states, I am willing to listen to people suggestions on how they think their state should act. If you think I did not portray your state correctly let me know and I might make a change. I am from Maine and so I really like the way I have Maine so I might not budge on her personality but you are welcomed it try! If you don't give any suggests and just complain then I will ignore said complaints. Right, New Jersey keeps making grabs for the Statute of Liberty because it is so close to her border, that she thinks it should be her. Enjoy!

_Foreign language-this will be used when for anything above a phrase_

_**Alien language- tony will only speak with this**_

**Native American-you will see!**

Chapter 3: The States!

"Hey guys! So the cat is out of the bag and I thought we could get it over with and introduce you all to the countries when you are all in one room! Now all I ask is that you be nice and if willing let them know who your other 'parent' is!" America smiled while his States glared at the countries.

"I will start. My name is Maine. Who my other parent might be is none of anyone's business. My little sister in my arms is Hawaii. We haven't figured out which Asian country is her other parent. It's nice to meet you. Hawaii is afraid of Japan because of Pearl Harbor. Questions will be taken at the end of the introductions." Maine's smile went from friendly to frigid in a split second. She had no time for fools.

"Me next! My name is Alaska! Russia is my other parent but I like America better!" Alaska peeked out from Texas legs. Managing to glare at Russia, like Russia he never learned how to share. This was his family!

"I'm Texas. Nice to meet ya. My other parent is either Mexico or Spain, not quite sure."

"I am New York and this is the statue of Liberty! Thanks France. My other daddy is Denmark." She pointed to the doll and waved at France in thanks, all the while keeping it out of the reach of New Jersey.

"I am New Jersey. One of the Italy's is my other parent." New Jersey made a grab for the doll but missed again. New York was too fast.

"I am Massachusetts. Way better than New York! Dear ol'England is my other parent." New York and Massachusetts started fighting but everyone ignored them.

"I am Rhode Island. England is also my other parent." The tiny woman spoke up again, she had England eyebrows, and hair but America's blue eyes.

"Ma sha's, I am Louisiana, Mon pere is France." A young teenager smiled at the countries. She had long wavy blond hair, with America's cowlick and his blue eyes, but beside that she looked like a female version of France. She was wearing a long yellow and white dress and a cute hat with a Magnolia on it. She was also wearing pretty white lace gloves.

"Ma petit fille! Tres belle!" France was overcome by his daughter's beauty before England hit him on the head.

"Quiet frog! You can talk to her later!" England wanted to talk to his children as well.

"Nebraska." A quite young man spoke up from the right of Louisiana; he was a cup of kool-aid in from of him. He had a blacksmiths belt on along with jeans and a t-shirt with his state flag on it. He got his sense of fashion from America.

"I am California! My Other dad is-"A young woman with a golden tan and bleach blond hair and blue eyes and a Hollywood smile, waved. She was wearing a floral bikini under a blue tank top and shorts. Before she could tell who her other parent was she was interrupted up the boy on her right. He had on a black pinstripe suit, shades, and a fedora on. His hair and smile were identical to Prussia's but he had America's eyes.

"Nevada, Prussia is my other pop, No one else is awesome enough."

The States went down the line and introduced themselves and if they felt like it revealed who the identity of their other parent. The countries eyes grew as all fifty states finish leaving the smallest child last.

"I am the District of Columbia, also known as Washington DC or just DC. America is my only parent. I am not a state but I not just a capital city. It is very confusing." The boy looked identical to America when he was at age.

"So, that's almost the whole family. The territories aren't here right now. This was a state only meeting." America turned to the shell-shocked countries with his smile firmly in place.

"I think we should end the meeting today and restart tomorrow. Those brave enough can get to know the states, I have to go call my boss but I will be right back!" America left the states and countries with that statement. Russia was the first country to move, he wanted to meet Alaska.

"Hello, little Alaska. I am Russia. Be a good son and become one with me, da?" Russia smiled innocently at his son. Alaska regarded him with that same innocence.

"нет, You become one with me!" Alaska had inherited some of Russia's 'endearing' characteristics and this was one of them. Russia was taken aback at this and then laughed and ruffled his sons hair.

"Well, why do we move to a more comfortable area for this meet and greet? There is a lovely garden of the north side of this building. Follow me, please." Maine scooped up Hawaii and held out a hand for Alaska to take. She then left the room without looking back knowing that they would follow her. Life was sure going to be business and noisy from now on. Maybe a nice long quiet winter would help people settle down. She smiled at the thought.

Chapter End

C4tth3gr34t: Hey okay I was going to introduce every state but I realized that since I haven't been to every state/know people from said states I am having trouble thinking up their personalities. So Only states I have already introduced will have big parts in this fic but a way to get your state in a starring role is to review/message me with ideas about what you think your state would look and act like. Thanks!

ARandomShadowOfLife: I am glad you like my story! Please keep reading!

OrangeMonk3y: Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

To all my loyal fans! I am totally getting back to writing my stories! I had an epic fight with college/work and while I kept kicking its ass... It just wouldn't admit defeat! So I am now back to writing and I would like to remind people that I am writing these stories for fun and so I will try to keep up the updates! Please forgive me!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... If I did then I wouldn't have to write this fanfiction!

c4tth3gr34t: YAY! I am not dead and I am back to write more about the crazy Americans! Also I am thinking of after this chapter or the next one making a chapter for each one of the states as in it is their story! So people who reviewed with ideas for their state will get to see them as they have asked!

Chapter 4: Lunch with a side of family drama

After a scuffle about who would be in charge of the grill it was decided that the Southern States could grill this time, it was their turn after all. Though there would be no frying a turkey... no one had forgotten the time it blew up on them. Frying turkey had to been at their own homes... something about how the expulsion made the Secret Service have fits. It was only one time... spoilsports.  
France chatted with his children as they cooked exclaiming over their version of "his language." Texas had taken Alaska with him to teach him the right way to treat a grill or keep him the hell away from Russia and his stalkerish sister as his siblings translated it. It was fine for Alaska, he enjoyed the extra attention he was getting from the Southern States, they even promised him a visit to a sunflower farm next week! Hawaii was watching as California and New Jersey got to know both Italy's and Spain. Something about pasta and tomatoes.

"So Pennsylvania, your second parent is Austria?" Britain had gotten over his shock as was sitting with some of the states as they drank tea.

"Yes, I believe I am glad to have such a gentleman for a second parent. I would be alarmed if my parent was someone like Prussia." Pennsylvania was very prim and proper. He had perfectly styled dark brown hair, America's eyes and glasses. He thought the countries were making far too much of a fuss. He noticed that Prussia and Nevada were getting close, drinking and playing a card game, at least he was being kept busy and would leave them alone.

"I see, well which genre of music is your favorite?" Austria was worried that America had influenced his son. It would not due if he liked some of the more modern "music."

"Classical of course. Father made sure to have classical playing as much as possible. We has studies that show it helps with brain growth." Pennsylvania sipped his tea, eyebrow rising as Prussia and Northern Italy both wanted Germany to meet a different state. One could tell he was losing his temper, though he wasn't as confused as some of the other countries.

"Hey, we shouldn't fight, not on a lovely day like this. No, we should relax and enjoy the sun." Florida was woken up by California attacking Nevada because he called her "Cali" again. Some people never learn.

" Aren't you in charge of the drinks?" Nevada asked as California smacked him again, before storming off huffing about stupid-beer drinkers.

"Hmm, already done. I was finished before the argument about the grill was finished." Florida, while it seemed he liked to spend all day on a beach knew that if he got his work done first then he would have more time to relax. Georgia claimed it was because he had all those retirement communities, that he knew how to schedule and get things done quickly, it was an old people thing to want to get things done on time. Though he made sure to to said it out of Florida's hearing, why he inherited Spain's axe, no one could figure out. New York claimed it was because he had old people strength and everyone knows you don't mess with old people.

"Up!" Hawaii demanded of Germany, who took his chance to escape. Germany carried her over to where Austria and Pennsylvania were sitting. England had been dragged off to "bond" with his children. They were going to teach him how to play baseball. No one died from a baseball to the face right?

"This is very busy and messy." Germany was resisting the urge to clean as he watched the states cook. It was maddening seeing them make sure messes.

"I agree, at least no one is stupid enough to start a fight, though I am sure someone will start one if the food isn't done." Maine stole England chair and pulled out a Thermos of Hot Chocolate. She only drank tea when their was not other hot drink.

"I suppose it have to do with the fact there are 50 teenagers running around." Hawaii bounced on Germany's lap as he cut up her pineapple into uniform bite size pieces, before handed her the fork.

"Yes, that would make sense. Hawaii have you talked to the Asian countries?" Maine watched as Hawaii made a mess every time Germany finished cleaning one up. Pineapple could be very messy if one tried hard enough.

"No, I think they are trying to figure out which one of them I resemble the most before talking with me." Hawaii giggled.

"I see, hmm is Texas playing catch while cooking again?"

Chapter end

c4tth3gr34t: Yay! first chapter done! well since I got back to writing.

XxFuyukaina-BakaxX: Thanks for the review! How did you like Pennsylvania? I hope the glimpse I gave of him made it awesome! Also someone else reviewed about Pennsylvania and I will try to blend the two different ideas for him as much as possible, which shouldn't be that hard. Also I will add a little flare of my own but you won't see if just yet!

Lunar Iris: Thanks for the Review! I hope I made Florida to your liking. I did make a twist of my own when I wrote about him. I hope you like it!

Night's Flower: Thanks! I added your advice into California's character! I hope you enjoy it!

Sony Boy: Thanks! I am sorry that you did not get to meet your state yet but no worries you will! It will probably be in the next chapter or so. So keep reading!

MyMusesSpeakToMe: Thanks and once again sorry for not getting your state in at the moment But no fear he/she will appear! I am glad you like my other states! I try hard to make sure every state is special...coughcrazycough... in their own way!

liondancer17: Thanks for the review and the ideas! I have taken them into my idea corner! I can't get to every state in every chapter but every state will have a moment to shine!

secretassassingirl: I am back! So don't worry and have no fear for my Chinese readers! There will be more to come!

fireyhotspot: I have a really neat idea for your state which I can't tell you since it would ruin the surprise! Keep reading!

Happyfish: Thanks for the two reviews! I will keep your advice in mind! I was born in Or-eh-gon before moving! I will not let you down!

NonAlloyed: thanks for the Review! I will have Native America in here, probably sooner than later... because if England/France/European countries were just America's brothers... who was his parent? also I am happy for the positive review!

Mina88: Thanks for the review! I will keep it in mind! That's good that we will have a state for Germany, since I gave Pennsylvania to Austria.

Guest 9/14/12: Thank you for reviewing and telling me about your state! I love it! I will keep it in mind for when I introduce him/her!

9foxgrl: Thanks for the review! Here is the update you asked for! I hope you liked it.

Guest 5/20/12: To the guest you reviewed on this date. Thank you for reading my story but I believe you have misunderstood my story. I am writing to entertain, not to make a statement. This is way there are not dates mentioned and the countries bosses will not be names. I will not use your advice in my writing. Native America will be in my story but she/he will not be modeled in the way you want.

c4tth3gr34t: Stay turned for the next chapter. who knows what could happen!


	6. Chapter 6

C4tth3gr34t: I am so sorry that it takes me forever to update, each time I think I have gotten back onto the swing of things, I get distracted by un-fun things like writing papers for my psychology classes and stuff like that. Thus I beg for forgiveness and offer a new chapter as a peace offering. Thanks to all of my loyal fans that haven't given up on me yet! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Helatia or anything as awesome as that! I am writing this for fun and stuff( a very scientific term). Though I do mostly claim the states as my own with help from some of my awesome reviewers!

Chapter 5: In which lots of food is eaten and more states are introduced!

"Yes, that Texas is playing catch and grilling at the same time. Should we leave Alaska with him? It's not like he is keeping that close of an eye on him." The girl that introduced herself as Kentucky pulled up a chair. She was dressed head to toe in blue.  
"Kentucky you know that Texas won't let anything happen to Alaska. I see that the Wildcats are in the finals again." Maine raised an eye are the amount of blue, her sister was wearing.  
"Yeah and we are going to beat Duke this year! Go Blue!" Kentucky yelled which got the attention of North Carolina. South Carolina snuck away, he loved his twin but he wasn't going to get in trouble again.  
"What did you say?! Everyone knows that Duke is the better team and that they will kick UK's asses!" North Carolina screamed at Kentucky as she stormed up to her. Kentucky jumped up to defend her team, and was just about to get into with Carolina when another age old argument broke out. It was Virginia and West Virginia... again. It looked like Virginia had inherited England's alcohol drinking ability to get dead drunk after a few drinks.  
"Why did you leave me! I raised you and and...why!" West Virginia tried to detach his older brother from his leg. He glared at his other siblings who were too busy giggling to help him.  
"Virginia, honey let it go." South Carolina dragged Virginia into the building.  
"But, he left me!" Virginia wailed.  
"I know, honey, little brothers do that..." With a pointed look towards her brother that had left her, she got Virginia into the building and headed towards that kitchen. Time for Grandma's special sober drink.  
"How does Virginia get the alcohol? I know no one would spike his drink just for fun..." Delaware and Pennsylvania looked at Nevada, who had been very quiet this whole time, which was unlike him.  
"Why are you looking at me? Why is it my fault if Virginia somehow got hold of alcohol? I am innocent until you have proof!" Nevada put Prussia between him and his older siblings, those frying pans hurt, man.  
"Well if it wasn't you then who was it?" Delaware watched as Nevada looked around for someone to blame, eyes landed on Alaska, who was grinning at him.  
"It was Alaska! I know it! He has had it in for him since forever! I swear, he is evil!" Nevada begged his siblings to believe him. Though a few agreed with what he said, everyone knew that Delaware and Pennsylvania wouldn't buy it. To them Alaska was a sweetheart, how would never do something so naughty.  
"Right, he has been with Texas this entire time! How in the world would he be able to spike Virginia's drink from there? And if you say magic, I will let Hawaii use you as a make-up doll!" Delaware was about to grab Nevada, when America stormed out of the building.  
"Guys, no fighting! Remember what happened last time?" America grinned at his states, in a way that sent shivers down everyone's spine.  
"Sorry, America." The states grumbled.  
"That's okay! I mean what type of hero would I be if I didn't forgive you guys!" America laughed and pranced over to where England was hiding from the states playing baseball.  
"Hey, America. Which parent are you?" Prussia grinned at the younger country.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" America looked confused.**  
**"Well are you the mother or the father of your states?" Prussia's grin grew wider. America blushed bright red.  
"Well, you see, Oh my boss needs to talk to me!" America ran back into the building. He was not running away but rather he had to rush to find his boss.  
"Huh, well that makes me all the more curious." Prussia and France began to plot in a corner.  
"So, Hawaii. Why are you scared of Japan?" England asked bluntly.  
"Pearl Harbor, I still have the scars. Daddy was so angry." Hawaii snuggled into Germany, which confused the country. He was not cuddly, no matter what Northern Italy claimed.  
"Oh, scars happen in war honey. You can't hold it against the country." England said as gently as possible.  
"I guess, if was so scarcely though." Hawaii thought about what England had said. Japan who had heard what they were talking about looked hopeful. He wanted to get to know the little state and he wanted to see if they were related. China had already claimed that Hawaii was his child. Which had sparked an argument about who the state was related to. Which amazed the states that were close to them. They had never seen an argument that didn't involve shouting.  
"Maine, what did America mean about remember what happened last time?" Germany had gotten Hawaii to leave him alone and she wondered off to check on Alaska and the status of the food.  
"Well, he meant the Civil War. It started with us fighting." Maine looked uncomfortable, as did the rest of the states and they all found something else to do rather quickly.  
"I see, well tell us why does America's capital has a personification?" Austria jumped in for a subject change, glaring at Germany for the rude question.  
"Oh, that's easy. We decided that if one of us was the state that had the capital of America, it might lead to tension. So he made him his own district, not really at state but not just a city. He leads all the meetings to make it fair." Maine smiled at D.C. and laughed when he was forced to play football with the others.  
"I see, only America." England sniffed and drank his tea.  
"Hey, Lunch is done!" Texas yelled, there a stampede of states rushing to get to the food first, though there is alway enough and then leftovers.  
Chapter End  
C4tth3gr34t: Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to finish it before I had to battle 3 papers all due on the same day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will hopefully have more time to write in a week or so.  
To my Reviewers:  
Guest 9/14/12: Thanks for the review and the idea for Ohio!  
9foxgirl: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this update! Hopefully after these few weeks I will have more time.  
Lunar Iris: Thanks for reading my story and reviewing. Sorry you didn't like how made your state.  
HetalianGirl: Thanks for the review! While I am from Maine, I am currently living and going to college in Kentucky. I hope you like my version of Kentucky!  
Niyuu: Thanks for the review! I hope like how I did things.  
bunniesareninjas: Thanks for the review! I love your username! I am glad you like Texas!


End file.
